The Exorcist and the Guardian
by Namine witch
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Hibari and Rin.
1. Meeting Rin's family

**AN: This is connected to my oneshot First strange friend, I hope you will like it.**

 **That's all. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"You want me to meet your family, omnivore?" Hibari asked, raising a fine eyebrow at Rin.

"Yep!" Rin nodded a wide, excited smile on his face. "I want you to meet dad and Yukio. Well, and other priests, of course. They want to meet you too! We are friends for a month already, and you haven't come to visit us even once."

This was true. A month passed since Hibari and Rin met in the park, they there sitting now. During that month, Hibari and Rin gotten to know each other better, and by the end of the month they were best friends. And Kyoya still didn't visit his friend's house, though Rin invited him many times.

"No, I won't come to your house, omnivore," Hibari shook his head, refusing. "You know I don't do crowds."

Rin's smile fell. He knew Kyoya disliked noise and crowds but he really wanted Hibari to meets his family; besides he promised dad to introduce his friend to him, Yukio and others.

Question is, how to convince Kyoya?

A smile returned to his face as a six year old got an idea. He knew that his friend liked small animals and anything fluffy. He also knew his best friend had a soft spot for him and knew he couldn't resist puppy's eyes. (Repeatedly tested and proven during the first month of their friendship.)

With that thought, Rin looked at his friend, making puppy's eyes and pouting.

"Please, Kyoya. I promised dad I introduce you to him. And I really want you meet my family. I'll do anything you ask, just come to meet my family. Pleeease?"

As he looked into Rin's blue eyes, Hibari mentally scolded himself for having a soft spot for his friend's puppy eyes. He's a predator; he shouldn't be weak to Rin's puppy's eyes. But no matter how much he tried, Hibari couldn't resist these eyes and in the end, did something he refused to do, before Rin used puppy's eyes

Sly little omnivore. Knows that if he uses this look, Kyoya couldn't resist and did something he refused to do moments before.

Hibari sighed heavily. And why did he become friends with Okumura Rin?

"Okay, Okumura, I'll come to your house,"as he said that Rin lit up, as if he were a Christmas tree and gave a cheerful cry. Kyoya rolled his eyes. Sometimes his best friend behaved like a child and an herbivore. It was annoying, but he was started getting used to it. "But in return you will do everything I ask."

"Of course, Kyoya!" Rin promised, smiling broadly, and almost jumping for joy.

His best friend agreed to come to visit him!

Hibari's eyebrow twitched when he saw Rin's big smile.

"Stop smiling, Okumura. It's annoying."

The brunette just giggled, and Hibari rolled his eyes with a sigh.

* * *

The next day, Kyoya stood in front of the temple, holding a piece of paper with the address Rin had given him, comparing the address of the temple and what was written on the paper.

Yes that's right. This is Okumura's house.

Putting the piece of paper in the pocket of his pants, the boy reached for the bell (good thing, it wasn't high), called and waited for the door to be opened.

He was not nervous. Not a bit. He is a growing predator, and they are not nervous about such things.

It was not true. Actually, Hibari was nervous. It was the first time he came to visit someone.

After a couple of minutes, when Hibari was tired of waiting and was about to leave, the door opened.

Rin grinned at the sight of his friend.

"Kyoya! You came!"

"What took you so long, Okumura? I already wanted to leave."

Rin rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry. Come in, " the brunette let the other in.

Hibari entered and Rin led him to the main hall. There was a man with gray hair, wearing glasses and a priest's robe. Noticing them, he turned and smiled.

"Rin! And this must be your friend, about whom I have heard so much?" the man asked, approaching them. He crouched in front of the boys and held out his hand to Hibari for a handshake. "Hi. My name is Fujimoto Shiro, I'm Rin and Yukio's father. Thank you for looking after my fighter."

"Nice to meet you, Fujimoto-san; my name is Hibari Kyoya," the seven year-old shook the man's offered hand, greeting him politely and ignoring Rin's grumbling about ' he is no fighter, they start it first'."It is no problem really. He got in less fights than usual since we met."

"I noticed," Shiro chuckled, standing up. "Come meet the rest of our family, Hibari-kun. They're excited to meet you."

The boys nodded and followed Shiro to meet the rest of the family.

Kyoya met the other priests and Rin's twin brother, Yukio (he was herbivore in Hibari's opinion). They have been nice, didn't crown around him too much, and for once he enjoyed the other people's company beside Rin's.

Two hours later Hibari had to go home.

"Thanks for coming," Rin thanked his friend after his family said goodbye to Kyoya and asked to visit them again soon and his coeval was getting ready to leave.

"You're welcome," Hibari said, wearing on his shoes and grabbing the doorknob ready to leave. "I did as you asked. Now is your turn to do anything I ask."

"Yeah, I remember," Rin said, nodding. "Speaking of which, what will you ask me to do?" Rin hoped it wouldn't be something embarrassing.

"You'll see," Hibari smirked and left, leaving his friend to guess what he would ask him to do when they'll meet tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. I had to delete the story because was showing the content of my other work, and despite me replacing the content, it was still the same, so I had to republish. 0**


	2. Hibari's uncle

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I was busy with the other fics. Hope you like it. And about Fon's surname. According to the Google translator it means Dragon in Chinese.**

* * *

On next day after Hibari's visit to monastery, the boys met at the usual place of their meetings – the park.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Rin asked, remembering he promised Kyoya to do anything he asked, if Hibari met his family; now it was Rin's turn to hold his promises.

"I thought, since you invited me to your house to meet your family, I should do the same," his best friend replied. "Would you like to go to my house?"

"Yes, of course," Rin said.

"Then, let's go, "Kyoya said and made a gesture to follow him, which Rin did.

* * *

"So, I'll meet your parents?" the older Okumura twin asked his friend few minutes as he followed after Kyoya to his house.

The older boy shook his head. "No. They are working abroad at the moment, so you will just meet my uncle."

"I see."

For a few minutes, they walked in silence. Then, Hibari broke it:

"We are here," he said, pointing to the house, - a big mansion in traditional Japanese style.

"Wow," Rin whispered in awe bright-eyed. "This is your house?"

"Yeah," Kyoya nodded, opening the gates and the boys passed the yard, entering the house.

They dropped their shoes, and Hibari said, probably to his uncle:

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Kyoya," came a reply, and a baby, a male, with black braided hair, brown eyes, with red pacifier around his neck, wearing Chinese clothing, came into the corridor. His eyes fell on Rin and he smiled. "I see you brought a friend over," he said.

"Yeah, "Hibari said."Sorry I didn't warn you."

"It's alright, "the infant said and then, looked at Rin. "It's nice finally to meet Kyoya's friend about whom I heard so much, "the baby bowed in greeting. "My name is Long Fon; I'm Kyoya's maternal uncle. Welcome."

"N-nice to meet you too, Long-san, my name is Okumura Rin," Rin replied, stuttering a little from shock. This was Kyoya's uncle?! This had to be a joke! And since then, babies speak like adults?

Fon invited them to the kitchen to drink tea, and Kyoya had to push his friend, because the older Okumura twin was still in shock.

They entered the kitchen and sat at the table. Fon, with his nephew help, made tea.

His friend's uncle was nice, Rin had to admit, although, he looked like a baby.

Time flew, and soon, Rin had to go home. Hibari was walking him to the gate, when the younger boy couldn't be silent anymore.

"What was that, Kyoya?" Rin asked turning to face his best friend. "How can a baby be your uncle? And why he is an infant, but speaks like adult?"

Kyoya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. There it is. Rin couldn't restrain his curiosity any longer. Hibari was surprised he lasted this long.

"Rin," he said, and the younger boy realized what his friend was serious if he was calling him 'Rin' and not 'omnivore' or 'Okumura'. "I can't explain why uncle looks like this, I promised Okaa-san and Otou-san keep it a secret. All I can say is what something happened to him and ever since he looks like a baby. Please don't ask any more questions, I can't tell you more."

Rin sighed. He wanted to know more, but if Kyoya couldn't tell him the whole truth, then he will accept explanation he was given, and won't ask questions.

"Okay, I won't ask questions, if you can't tell me more."

Hibari breathed the sigh of relief. Rin accepted the explanation without the fight, and Kyoya was grateful for it. He didn't want to argue with his friend over the secret of what happened to Uncle Fon.

"Thank you for understanding, Rin," the older boy said gratefully, his lips twitching into a small smile.

Rin smiled in return, but more widely.

"You are welcome, Kyo."


	3. Friends for life

**Summary: Boys' friendship through Shiro's eyes.**

When Shiro found out that Rin made a friend, he was happy. Now his son wouldn't be lonely.

Such were his thoughts, until he met a boy who made friends with his son. Then his joy turned into worry.

Hibari Kyoya. A year older than the twins, son of wealthy parents, nephew of Storm Arcobaleno, and a very strong fighter for his age. Shiro was worried that younger Hibari could drag Rin into the mafia world or his son could be kidnapped because he was a friend of a boy, who was related to a member of the Chinese Triads. In addition, given Kyoya's personality, he could have a bad influence on Rin.

Yes, the True Cross Order was aware of what was happening in the mafia world and knew their most important people, but did not interfere in their affairs. Mafia did the same.

And now two worlds have united in friendship of two boys. Shiro didn't know what to think about it, so he decided to watch them.

After a few days of observation, the paladin realized that he worried over nothing. The boys protected each other, and with Kyoya's experience, even if someone tried to kidnap them, the boys wouldn't surrender without a fight.

And about the bad influence, the man also worried in vain. The boys counterbalanced each other. The unsociable Kyoya began to smile more often - but only in the presence of the older twin - and Rin stopped getting into fights that often.

And Fujimoto realized that even if he tried to separate them, nothing would come of it.

Because those two, friends for life and nothing can make them stop being friends.


	4. Reconciliation after an argument

**AN: Unfortunately, I couldn't think of the reason why the boys had a fight, so I leave the reason to you - you can imagine anything you want. Hope you will like it.**

* * *

Shiro was in the kitchen when he heard the hard slam of the monastery's front door. The man looked out into the corridor and saw that Rin had returned from a walk with Kyoya and that his son looked angry and upset.

"What's wrong, Rin?" he asked.

"Kyoya is an idiot and a moron!" the older Okumura twin replied with anger in his voice, taking off his shoes. "And I'm no longer friends with him!"

"Why?" Shiro asked with surprise. Yesterday everything was fine and the boys acted like they usually did every day. "Have you argued?"

"Yes," Rin answered. "And we're not friends anymore. If these stupid rules are so important to him, then he can go with them wherever he likes, if I get in his way like he said. "

Shiro was getting confused. "Wait a minute, I don't understand. Start from the beginning. "

Rin did as asked, and told his father everything. Once he finished, paladin wanted to laugh, because the reason for boys' end of friendship was rather silly, but Shiro controlled himself; the reason was silly for him, but it was serious for his son and he didn't want to upset Rin further.

"I know you're upset, Rin, but I'm sure once you and Hibari-kun talk things out, you'll be friends again. "

"That's never going to happen," Rin said stubbornly with a huff, before going to his and Yukio's room.

"Never say never, son," Shiro said to Rin, who ignored him.

He watched his son go into the room, before returning into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hibari residence like Rin, Kyoya was having a similar conversation with his uncle.

"You'll reconcile with him," Fon said, after his nephew told him he ended his friendship with Rin. "You may be a Cloud, but even Clouds need companions sometimes. "

"I don't need anyone; I'm fine by myself," Kyoya said, leaving his uncle to go to the dojo to train with his tonfas.

Fon shook his head at his nephew and went to drink tea.

* * *

The boys lasted a week without one another. On third day of second week they started to miss each other, but neither Kyoya nor Rin wanted to go first, and sort things out, both being too stubborn for that.

However by Saturday, both boys couldn't stay mad at each other any longer, and on Saturday, Hibari told his friend to meet him at the usual place of their meetings - the park.

Rin arrived at the park first. Kyoya arrived two minutes later and stopped in front of older Okumura twin. Both were silent, unsure how to start.

The younger boy broke the silence first.

"Kyo, "Rin spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean words I said. You're not idiot and moron. I am. "

"I'm sorry too," Hibari apologized, his tone and words sincere. "I didn't mean words I said as well; you are not getting in my way."

"So, "Rin said hesitantly, a smile slowly blooming on his face, "friends again?"

"Friends again," the older boy nodded with a small smile on his face.

Their family members were right. They reconciled. They just had to talk it out.


	5. Hibari vs Shiratori Reiji

**AN:Sorry for the wait. Hope'll you like the chapter.**

 **A small time skip. Twins are 13, Hibari, 14.**

 **And this is the last oneshot before canon of Blue Exorcist begins.**

 **Summary: a.k.a Hibari bites Rin's bullies to death.**

* * *

Rin and Yukio were hanging out on the playground, after dropping off the things father asked to buy at the monastery, when three guys approached them. Rin immediately shielded his brother.

"What do you want, Shiratori?" the oldest of the twins asked rudely. Standing in front of him Reiji Shiratori – son of wealthy parents, who thought everything was allowed to him, and his main bully – and his lackeys. He hadn't seen them in a while.

"And where is your friend Hibari?" the white-haired teen asked a question of his own."Finally realized what monster and freak you are, and ran off?"

"None of business," Rin snapped, hands clenched into fists. "I repeat, what do you want from me?"

"Last time you escaped punishment, this time it won't work," Reiji replied, together with lackeys advancing on Rin.

Understanding what will happen now, Rin looked at his brother, and ordered:

"Run home," he said. Those three could beat Yukio as well just because he was the sibling of a freak and he didn't want that to happen.

"But..." the brown-haired boy tried to protest, not wanting to leave his brother alone.

"Run!" the oldest of the twins raised his voice. A fight was about to begin, and he didn't want Yukio to see it.

Yukio flinched from Rin's tone, but nodded, and ran, while Rin focused on the bullies who finally attacked, and the fight began.

* * *

Although his brother told him to run home, Yukio ran the other way. He ran to the house of the Hibari family. Brown-haired boy was afraid of his older brother's best friend, but he was the only person who could help Rin now.

Reaching the house, Yukio began to knock at the gate. After a couple of minutes they opened, and extremely displeased Kyoya came out.

"What do you want, herbivore?" Hibari asked.

At any other time, Yukio would have shaken from this tone and ran away, but not today.

"N-nii-san is in trouble!" Yukio replied, voice shaking. "Please help, Hibari-san!"

Kyoya's silver eyes flashed dangerously. Someone dared to attack his best friend. He will bite them to death.

"Where?" Hibari asked.

"Follow me," Yukio said, and the teenagers quickly went to Rin's rescue.

* * *

At the same time, Rin layed on the ground with his eyes closed, curled up in a ball, trying to protect his stomach, and having no strength to stand up. The oldest of the twins fought well hand to hand, but even his strength didn't help against three people who, unfortunately, fought unfairly.

Shiratori and his lackeys wanted to deliver a few more hits, but before they could do it, steps were heard, and Kyoya's threatening voice as well:

"Stay away from him, miserable parodies of carnivores."

Rin heard the trio curse, heard Hibari pull out his tonfas, – a gift from Fon-san brought from Okinawa, – heard his friend utter his catchphrase: 'For attacking my best friend, I will bite you to death', before Hibari started kick trio's asses.

A few minutes later, Kyoya finished, and the hooligans hurried away, before, in their opinion, Hibari changed his mind, and actually didn't beat them to death.

Hibari huffed, watching the three leave, and turned his attention to Rin, whom Yukio helped to stand up.

"How are you, Rin?" he asked.

"I will live," Rin replied, smiling crookedly in pain. "Thank you for saving me."

"Thank your brother. He brought me here."

"Then, thank you, you both."

Yukio and Kyoya smiled, though the latter hid it.

"Come on, we must treat your wounds," the brown-haired boy said, and the teenagers went to the monastery.


	6. The truth about Rin

**AN: Like I promised in last part, the canon of BE begins in this oneshot, but this is still pre-canon for Hibari, though he is his canon age. Hope you will like it.**

 **Summary: Kyoya learns the truth about his best friend.**

* * *

The sun had already risen, and Rin was still on knees before his dad's body, clutching Kurikara, crying.

This was his fault. If he hadn't argued with father, Satan wouldn't have possessed him and father would be alive now.

People were right. He's a monster. Demon. Now there's no point in denying it, since he knows the truth.

He had to tell Kyoya everything. Hiding the truth wouldn't work – Hibari, after so many years of friendship, knew him better than Yukio – besides if could hide the tail, now pointed ears – no. His best friend would notice the change immediately. So, better to tell the truth right away.

Rin was scared. When Hibari learns the truth about him, he wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore. And Rin will be alone again; will again be that six-year-old lonely boy who sat on swings and cried from hurt and loneliness, until Hibari approached him and offered friendship.

But he must tell Kyoya the truth. Therefore, while the other priests were distracted (because they would dissuade him from this decision.), Rin rose from his knees, left the katana, and quietly snuck away from the temple to Kyoya's house.

Hibari was still asleep at this time, so the older Okumura twin opened the gate himself and entered the house, closing the door.

Rin managed to take a few steps, when his best friend came down from the second floor, dressed, tonfas in hands, drowsy and _very_ irritated.

"Why are you here so early, Okumura?" there is irritation in Kyoya's voice, but it passed when he saw Rin's appearance and condition: the clothes were dirty and bloody, Rin himself was pale, and cried not so long ago, it seemed.

Hibari instantly became serious. Something happened. And it's something very serious - otherwise Okumura would not have come so early. And certainly not like this.

"What happened?"

Rin swallowed a lump in his throat, and told the events of the previous day and night, without missing a single detail. Kyoya didn't interrupt, and by the end, was in complete shock.

Fujimoto- san was dead. (There was an unpleasant pang in the chest from these news.) He was an exorcist of the True Cross Order, with the highest rank - a paladin -, the adoptive father of twins, killed by Rin and Yukio's real parent, Satan. And they are half-demons, and Rin inherited the power of Satan: the blue flames. Today, Rin set it free, and that's the reason for his slightly changed appearance.

Hibari's head was spinning from all this, but he believed his childhood friend. Rin had no reason to lie. And his appearance spoke for itself.

"Well, now you know the truth about me," Rin said with a bitter smile as he finished the story. "And I understand if you do not want to know such monster- Itai!" He doesn't finish because Hibari _not lightly_ hit the back of his head with a tonfa. "For what?!" the older Okumura exclaimed, indignant, rubbing the sore spot.

"For speaking nonsense," Kyoya said calmly. "Fujimoto-san tried to raise you a normal person, and he succeeded. If you call yourself a monster, it will taint his memory. Monster is not you, but Satan."

Rin felt a great relief at these words. This meant that Kyoya accepted him for who he is.

"What do you plan to do next?" Hibari asked, pulling Rin out of his thoughts.

"I will become an exorcist and kick Satan's ass."

Kyoya doubted _very_ much that the son of Satan would be allowed to go to school for the exorcists, but didn't say anything, keeping his opinion to himself.

"I see," he said aloud this instead. "Well, if you'll need help, just say the word."

"Thank you, Kyoya."

"You're welcome."


	7. Visit to the Hospital

**AN: This takes place during first season of BE and post Kokuyo Arc of KHR. Hope you will like it.**

 **Summary:** **Rin visits Hibari in the hospital.**

* * *

Kyoya napped, lulled to sleep by Hibird's chirping, when noise from the corridor, woke him up.

"He's sleeping!" the nurse was telling someone. "If you wake him up, he'll get angry!"

"Visiting hours aren't over yet, and I'll deal with him, don't worry," the voice replied, the one Hibari immediately recognized, and rolled his eyes. Okumura. Of course. Only Rin wasn't of Demon of Namimori's anger, because he was used to it, and knew how to calm him down after so many years of friendship. That, and his nerve.

The footsteps were heard, and door of the hospital room slid open. In the doorway stood Rin, who was barely restraining his anger.

"What the hell, Hibari?" the older Okumura twin hissed instead of a greeting, entering the room, and closing the door.

"What are you talking about?"Kyoya asked coolly, raising an eyebrow, and sitting more comfortably in bed.

"Don't lie, you know what I'm talking about! I came to visit, and Kusakabe told me you were in the hospital. How did you end up here?" the half demon asked, sitting down on the chair that was by the bed.

Sighing, Hibari told everything from the beginning to end: from being infected with Sakura-Kura, with being saved by Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Will meet this pineapple head – cut him into pieces and roll in a jar," Rin promised despite the fact that 'pineapple head' was already rolled up in the jar in Vendicare's lowest levels. "And the doctor will also get his due – he infected you with the disease just because you prevented him from being a pervent."

Kyoya agreed with his best friend completely and planned to do the same. Meets this Shamal or – which was very unlikely given that Rokudo was imprisoned in the jail for the mafia at the lowest level, but who knew with this slippery bastard – Mukuro will bite them to death together with Rin.

For the few minutes descended silence which was interrupted by Hibird who began to sing Namimori's school hymn.

"Of course you taught your new pet this song, "the younger boy said with a chuckle. "Oh!" Rin exclaimed, remembering something. "I brought your favorite steak," he said, getting the container. "Hospital food is bland, and you need to gain strength. Eat."

Taking the container and beginning to eat favorite dish, Kyoya thinks how nice it is to let those you trust, take care of you.

Sometimes.

Of course, he won't say this to Rin, and doesn't need to.

Rin would understand everything without words.


	8. Conversation about the craziness

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Hope you will like it.**

 **This takes place during first season of BE and at the start of Varia arc.**

 **Summary: Rin and Hibari talk about the craziness in Namimori over the phone.**

* * *

A few days have passed since Rin's visit to Namimori's hospital. Kyoya recovered, and after being discharged, returned to his duties, while the older Okumura twin went back to the True Cross Academy, but they kept in touch, occasionally calling each other, and talking over the phone.

And another such conversation took place a week after the previous one.

Rin was cooking dinner when his cellphone rang. Taking it out from his pocket, half-demon looked at the display to see who was calling, and then answered, pressing a device between his shoulder and ear.

"Hey, Kyo," the older of the twins greeted his best friend.

"I'll bite them to death," Hibari hissed instead of greeting, annoyed, and Rin realized that something had happened.

That was the question he asked the older boy. Kyoya replied that Namimori had turned into a haven for crazy mafiosi: first, pineapple head tried to take over the town, and now Vongola —with the permission of his parents and Uncle Fon, of course, otherwise the royal family would have problems —not only chose him as the Cloud Guardian for the person he considered 'herbivore' (and Hibari didn't care that Sawada saved him at Kokuyo Land back then), but decided that his favorite school would become a place for battles known as Ring Conflict between Varia and Vongola for the right to have Family Rings and be Tenth Generation. Oh, and he was given a coach to prepare for his fight in the face of Dino Cavallone. Ha, like he needs a teacher.

"Wow, you're screwed," Rin whistled, when his childhood friend finished the story. Now it was clear why Kyoya was ready to bite this company to death, and it was amazing how he hadn't done it yet. Truly utter chaos and craziness, and all this was provoked by the appearance of Fon-san's acquaintance. Even he doesn't have that much chaos, and he trains to be an Exorcist.

Kyoya snorted in response to Rin's remark. Only Okumura would call this situation such.

"Feel better?" half-demon asked. His best friend calmed down, and it seemed, no longer wanted to kill, after telling him everything.

"Much," Kyoya replied. Anger and desire to kill a bunch of herbivores called 'Vongola' decreased. It was a good idea to call Okumura.

"I'm glad," Rin chuckled."Well, I gotta go. Good luck and keep me informed."

"As if you will let me do otherwise," his best friend said, and ended the call.

Rin shook his head, taking the cellphone in his hand. Typical Kyoya. But he will keep him updated. Placing the phone back in his pocket, the teen returned to cooking dinner, lost in thought.

He hoped that the upcoming mafia brawl would end more or less safely for Hibari's unwitting comrades (Rin sympathized with them, knowing how Kyoya could be) and himself — after all, the elite squad of assassins were not just bad guys.

And he hoped that the biting to death of these unwitting comrades wouldn't happen.


	9. Meeting Dino

**AN: Poor Hibari XD**

 **Sorry for the wait. Hope you'll like this.**

 **Summary: Rin meets his best friend's tutor.**

* * *

Kyoya and Rin were on the roof of Namimori Middle (the latter had a free day, so he came to school to see his childhood friend exactly when Hibari was heading to the roof to take a nap while herbivores went to lunch, and older Okumura joined him) each doing their own thing – the older teen was napping on the roof, his hands behind his head as a pillow and with Hibird on his chest. Rin was reading manga which he brought with him – in comfortable silence when the door to the roof swung open, attracting the attention of teenagers.

"Kyoya!" It was Dino Cavallone who stood in the doorway, beaming. He was about to take a step towards his students, but since his subordinates were not around, his infamous clumsiness returned, and he literally stumbled on the air, and found himself on the ground in front of the teenagers who had risen to their feet, on his stomach in the pose of a 'star', grunting in pain.

At this sight of the blonde, Hibari's eyebrow twitched, and the oldest of the twins laughed in his fist.

"What are you doing here, Horse?" The head of the Disciplinary Committee grumbled. Any other day, he would have welcomed the chance to fight Dino, but not today, when he had interrupted his nap with his unexpected visit.

"Just decided to check how my student is doing," Dino finally scraped himself off the roof floor, and brushing himself off, stood on his feet.

"Are you alone?" the Cloud Guardian asked, already knowing the answer. Otherwise, the Tenth Boss of Cavallone Famiglia would not have stumbled on the air and ended up at their feet.

"Y-yeah," Dino replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. And then he noticed Rin, who was watching with interest the interaction between the blond and his childhood friend."And who's that with you?" Dino asked, looking at Rin curiously.

"Okumura Rin, friend of this gloomy cloud," the half-demon held out hand for a handshake, introducing himself, and pointing with his chin at Kyoya, who glared daggers at them.

"Dino Cavallone, the tutor of this gloomy cloud," the Cavallone Decimo shook oldest Okumura's hand.

Rin hummed thoughtfully in reply. So, this was the same tutor that his best friend complained about before the Ring Battles?

A sudden thought struck him, and he smiled wickedly, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Seeing this, Hibari realized that his childhood friend had planned something.

"Don't you dare, Okumura," Kyoya warned his friend, but the exorcist, not paying attention to the warning, continued:

"Since you're his tutor, I can tell you a couple of secrets, so that he's more accommodating, to training lessons, if Kyo is being stubborn," Rin suggested, grinning slyly from ear to ear.

Now, Dino's eyes had mischief in them as well, and he had the same grin as Rin on his face.

"I will hear you out with pleasure."

Hibari's eyebrow twitched from such behavior. He glared at them, but they didn't care and continued to exchange blackmail like two gossip girls.

Facepalm, and with resigned sigh, Hibari raised his silver eyes to the sky and clouds floating it.

Kami-sama, and what he did to deserve these two?


	10. Clown and the the Skylark

**AN:I'm sorry for taking so long to update - I was stuck with this part, plus the world is in chaos right now.**

 **Anyway, sorry if Mephisto is OOC (first time writing him) and the end sucks I think, but I hope you will enjoy this.**

 **Stay safe, everyone!**

 **Summary: Mephisto and Hibari meet.**

* * *

Unseen and in dog form, Mephisto observed Hibari Kyoya, best friend of his half-brother, nephew of the Storm Arcobaleno and newly-appointed Cloud Guardian of the future Vongola Decimo.

He knew about the boy before, but he got curious when he found out Hibari Kyoya was childhood friends with the twins. After that, Mephisto decided to see the teenager (and maybe meet him) for himself, and there he was, in disguise, watching the mortal.

And hadn't regretted doing so. Hibari Kyoya was interesting. The boy appeared cold on the outside, but he cared for and protected those he called family fiercely, and was gentle to the animals. Not to mention, he was strong, and he would be even stronger once he mastered these Cloud Flames of his.

"Maybe you stop watching me and go over there?" The boy's calm voice broke through his reverie, grey eyes on the place where he was hiding.

Ohh, the mortal was good, the demon noted. Not many would notice he wasn't an ordinary dog, but this kid did.

Not upset in the least at being found out, Mephisto returned to his usual appearance, sitting down next to the teenager and introduced himself,"Mephisto Pheles at your service."

"Also known as Johann Faust V and Headmaster of the True Cross Academy where Okumuras are at the moment," Kyoya finished for him, reading a book and demon's reactions at the same time in case fight broke out. "And my name is Hibari Kyoya, but you're already know that."

"You're well informed."

"When you are best friends with the Okumura twins, one of which has the Blue Flames of the Satan, you tend to be prepared. I knew someone would come eventually, having discovered our connection. Not you certainly, but maybe one of the Exorcists or the demons of your father. "

"Hmm, I see. He told you of his origins?"

"Yes. And I accepted him as any friend should. Rin is not responsible for Satan's sins who may be his biological father, but not the true one — that's Fujimoto-san — and I will stand by him. He's still Rin, Satan's son or not. You have a problem with that? "

"Not at all," Mephisto said. "It's admirable, your loyalty. Rin is going to need friends like you if wants to defeat Satan like he told me," he stood up. "Well, time to go. It was nice meeting you, Hibari Kyoya. Ciao!"

With these words, he snapped his fingers and transformed back into the dog, pink smoke and all for effect, before going back to wherever he came from.

Left alone, Hibari rolled his eyes at Mephisto's theatrics. What a clown. Okumura was right about that. Dangerous one, but still acts like a clown. It's must be familial since Rin acts similar most of the time.

He's lucky what Mephisto just wanted to talk. From now on, he should be more cautious. Who knows what and who will come next to use the friendship between him and Rin.

All in all, Demons and all what was related to them, was weird.

How Okumura dealt with all this craziness?

Only God knew.

He really begins to prefer his kind of trouble — walking pineapples, Vongola, Flames and all.

With these thoughts, Hibari returned to reading.


End file.
